1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a feeding apparatus for information storage disks. More particularly, the present invention relates to a feeding apparatus that uses rotational components to feed information storage disks is such as compact disks, and the feeding apparatus that holds multiple stacks of information storage disks to feed or vend.
2. Description of Related Art
Information storage disks, such as compact disks (CDs) including Compact Disc-Recordable (CD-R), Compact Disc ReWritable (CD-RW), DVD recordable (DVD-R) etc. store digital information in a variety of formats. Generally, for home users or small business users, burners are often used to replicate disks when only several or tens of disk copies are needed. In addition, automatic burners are convenient to the home users or small business users and save much time when duplicating the compact disks.
However, a conventional automatic compact disk duplication system only holds a single stack of blank disks to duplicate. A single stack of blank disks comprises an amount of a hundred or less pieces of blank disks. Thus, it is inconvenient because it is needed to regularly supply or refill the blank disks when the single stack of blank disks in the disk duplication system is exhausted or empty. Further, disk vending machines are becoming more common and popular in the market. The disk vending machines sells blank disks to a person who only needs one or several blank disks to duplicate. Likewise, if the disk vending machines can hold more stacks of blank disks inside, it does not need to be regularly supplied or refilled with disks.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an improved disk-feeding apparatus to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.